Aurora Briarsfield
Aurora Briarsfield is an original character in the RWBYverse created by RPGsrule. Profile Name: Aurora Briarsfield Age: 17 Gender: Female Race: Human Colour: Azure Weapon: Light Variant Shot Blade (LVSB) Morn Blume Height: 162 cm (5 feet 3 inches) Weight: 53 kg (116 pounds) Skin Colour: Pale Hair Colour: Medium blonde with azure streaks Eye Colour: Gunmetal grey Appearance Aurora is a young girl dressed in a dark blue bodice, with yellow undersleeves and a light blue collar. She wears two belts, both around her waist and one on a slight angle with a pouch sewn on. She wears a light blue petal styled peplum and her skirt is the same colour as her bodice. As an accessory she wears a light blue wristband with her symbol on it. Personality Aurora is a witty confident individual who will never back down from a fight, and though it migh not be obvious, she is of above average intelligence and a fair tactical thinker. Possibly the only thing Aurora despises is autority, especially the kind that tries to affect her choices, and people who believe themselves smarter than her. She is often known to 'go off' at people she dislikes, especially when they question her judgement. Powers and Abilities Aurora has a strong balance in stength and speed, very rarely sacrificing one for another. She is highly proficent at using Morn Blume and using its recoil to increase her momentum, and give her attacks more power. She is also an extremely good hand-to-hand fighter, because before she was accepted into Beacon, she only fought with her fists, Dust, and occasionally a small unnamed dagger. History Aurora was born into a quite wealthy family her father co-owns the Schnee Dust Company. As a child, she had a tutor who taught her anything a girl of her status should have wanted, but through means her tutor, Valerie Merryweather, has questioned multiple times, she learnt how to fight. So by the age of 14, when she was mostly untroubled by her tutor and after given permission by her father, she left home and entered Haven Academy. In Haven she refined her hand-to-hand, and though she found the education useful, she left in the middle of her second year. After Haven, she took up a job as a police officer, but a year and a half later, after getting into a serious fight with some questionable people, and a run in with Ruby Rose, she entered Beacon as a way to stay on her own without getting a lecture from Valerie. Ozpin said that she would be a brilliant addition to Beacon, but stated that she must get a weapon first. He then paired her up with Ruby, to go weapon shopping in the city. It was here that she found her ideal weapon, a Light Variant Shot Blade (LVSB), called Morn Blume. Ruby and Aurora became fast friends, and when Aurora expressed dismay at not having a team, Ruby said that she could join RWBY if she wanted. Aurora probably would have taken her up on the offer if when arriving back at Beacon, they hadn’t ran into another of Aurora’s old friends, May Robinson. Ruby introduced May and Aurora to the other members of RWBY, Yang and Aurora hit it off great, and Blake even managed to smile when they were introduced. However, Weiss Schnee needed no introduction, Aurora and Weiss had absolutely loathed each other as children; that changed when they became teens though, they had agreed to get past their differences and try to be friends. Ruby introduced May and Aurora to the other members of RWBY, Yang and Aurora hit it off great, and Blake even managed to smile when they were introduced. However, Weiss Schnee needed no introduction, Aurora and Weiss had absolutely loathed each other as children; that changed when they became teens though, they had agreed to get past their differences and try to be friends. Two days later, while May and Ruby were discussing hood fashions, the last member of team MAE walked in. Esmeralda walked through the doors and examined all of them. Aurora, not being shy in the slightest, walked up to her and told her she was on their team. Esmeralda, being in need of a team herself, looked over May, and then Aurora, very carefully, and agreed. Trivia *Despite the fact she is not the leader of Team MAE, she's the first character I designed. *She is left handed, mainly because I am. *She is based on Sleeping Beauty, her name refers to both the Disney version (Aurora) and the original ('Briar'sfield). Her design is also based off the Disney version, she has the same collar and peplum, with the same colour scheme as the blue ball gown (excluding the yellow). Category:Fan Made Character